


he loves me not

by thornado



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, GET IT, M/M, Matt is only a Tall, My First Fanfic, Tom is Grande, coffee sizes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornado/pseuds/thornado
Summary: matt travels back to his home, england, and goes through some, weird, to say the least, coincidences between himself and a new found friend, tom. were these really just coincidences?--book can also be found on wattpad--my first fanfiction, so i'd love criticism!--the capitalization is a stylistic option, by the way.--





	1. delays and heys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today was going to be a good day,
> 
> maybe not.

the redhead ran his hand through his hair, pushing himself out of the bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning softly. he stood up and wobbled to the bathroom, brushing his pearly-whites and fluffing up his hair.

he stumbled down the stairs and greeted his mother silently, dunking his spoon into the milk and cereal, savoring every bite.

matt finished up and went back up, shutting the door carefully, undressing and pulling on some new clothing. the lavender sweater hung off the strawberry-blonde's arms loosely, bunching around his knuckles. his black skinny jeans clung to his legs and complimented his lanky figure. he looked in the mirror and smiled lazily. today seemed like a good day.

the boy slipped on his printed vans, light lavender stripes running across the shoes to match his sweater, and little doodles running around the sides of his shoes, in a light green.

he grabbed his luggage and wheeled them out into the street.

"first days are like first impressions, the first is the most important," matt said to himself, walking out the door.

he waited quietly at the bus-stop, scrolling through his phone, when the bus approached.  
he hopped in and popped in a few quarters, then took a seat, kicking his feet up since there weren't many people around.

he stared intently at the bus's cushions, counting the amount of patterned specks there were on the cushion's printed surface before concluding it was 23. that was going to be today's lucky number for him.

matt's pale finger pressed the yellow strip as the bus slowed to a stop. matt checked the time on his phone and quickened his pace. he needed to get that on flight early.

he couldn't help but get caught in the atmosphere of the airport, so clean, professional. he checked in, was scanned, and he made his way towards his gate, relaxing on one of the leather chairs. he rummaged through his luggage and pulled out a pastel purple travel pillow, two protruding ears and button eyes decorating the bunny pillow.

he pulled the pillow around his neck and pulled out his phone again, texting his mom that the flight would leave in three hours. he was rather early for this than he was other events, like getting to his school, or showing up to family gatherings.

that was because he had a feeling. he had a feeling he was going to have a great day.

oh boy, was he wrong.

he stared up the words flashing on the screen.

"flight 69: delayed five hours"

"what a bitch," matt muttered. he pulled out his charger cord and plugged it in, listening to a song from mars argo titled, "using you."

he hummed quietly to the tune and got up, needing a coffee for the next few hours. he picked up his carry-on and pillow and opened the door to the airport's coffee shop.

the vanilla aroma wafted through the air. a hint of coffee bean and sweet chocolate danced across the shop and tickled the ginger's senses.

he quietly made his way toward the cashier, "uh, hi, can i get two venti caffé mochas, whole milk, with the whipped cream?"

"sure, that'll be ...." the cashier said. matt fumbled with his wallet, handed the money to the cashier and got his mochas and sat down on a bean bag at the shop, sipping the drink, delighted.

the chocolatey tastes shined through the warm, delicate drink, whipped cream adding a new whole sweetness, along with the mocha's bittersweet taste.

he looked up to the bell's jingle and sees a man with spiked up hair, blue polo, skinny jeans, and... no eyes? the man tapped impatiently on the counter.

"3 grande americanos, nonfat milk, make it quick," the man said, making no eye contact with the woman. he slid the money towards her and waited, tapping his foot. he grabbed his drink out of the woman's hands and sat down.

matt decided to ask the man what was wrong out of boredom and loneliness.

matt asked quietly, "are you okay, sir?"

the man looked up, looking genuinely surprised. his expression quickly turned sour as he mumbled, "yeah, i'm fine."

"oh, okay," matt said, "flight delayed?"

the man nodded and chuckled, "tom."

"what, sir?"

he looked up and smiled, "the name's tom."

"i'm matt, tom,"


	2. i don't "hug"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tom doesn't hug

"so, you're heading to england too? it was the only flight delayed," matt asked.

"yep," tom responded, sipping his second americano.

"there's only 3 hours left 'till our flight," matt tipped excitedly, going to hug the man, who simply swatted his hand at the boy.

tom huffed out, "i don't 'hug', okay, buddy?"

matt rolled his eyes, obviously hurt. he stared up at the clock and checked his phone quickly before locking eyes with tom again.

"don't tell me wittle matt is hurt because he didn't get a hug," tom chuckled out, snorting and covering his mouth up.

"sh-shut up!"

"wittle matt is getting mad?"

matt yelled again, "n-no!" his cheeks tinted as he looked to the side, sipping from his mocha, which had gone cold, "it-it's just that, i..." matt trailed off and tom laughed again. matt puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"it's just that nobody cares enough to hug me," he said, looking down.

tom's face softened as he asked, "what do you mean?"

"m-my mom is always so busy, she barely even gives a damn about me, and my dad lives far, far away and won't even bother to text or call," matt choked out, tearing up. 

tom wasn't one to comfort. he just listened. maybe at sometimes that would be good, but right now? he simply watched as the ginger unraveled in front of him, quiet, happy self turned into a loud, hiccuped sob-filled cafe. the boy finished his cryfest and wiped his tears away.

"s-so as i was saying," matt continued, acting as if the previous three minutes didn't exist, "i just really, really like hugs." matt smiled widely, not necessarily happily, more of a sad smile. tom had an eye for these things but he didn't know what to do with them.

"oh, yeah," tom spoke back, "sorry, i'm not the type for hugs." he laced his fingers together and tapped his foot quietly on the floor. 

he observed the ginger again, noting his thin figure, not by genetics, more by starving, perhaps? he noted the ghostly paleness of the boy. tom knew that the boy needed more sleep, whether it was by the light eye bags, paleness, or simple fact that the male would often yawn and look as if he was fighting sleep. 

tom conjured up some courage and asked, "matt, are you alright?"

"oh, of course, why wouldn't i be," matt retorted, lazily smiling at tom. tom couldn't figure out this boy. one minute he was crying his heart out and basically dying and the next he's relaxing and smiling and acting all happy like nothing happened. what made matt this way? this somehow compelled tom to get to know and possibly connect with matt.

"y'know, the hug thing," tom awkwardly chuckled. one of the many things he couldn't help but hate about himself.

"no-no it's all good!" matt laughed heartily, tugging the edge of his lavender sweater.

"you sure?" tom asked again.

"yes real-" matt suddenly felt a pair of warms arms around his waist and laughed, actually laughed, happily as tom hugged him.

"well, matt, looks like i've made an exception"


	3. welcome to flight 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to get on this flight i guess.

"now boarding, flight 69, group a," the dull voice said, many passengers stood up and pulled out their boarding passes.

matt shook the tall man and yelled, "tom, tom, wake up!"

"u-uh huh? wh-what...." tom groggily opened his eye sockets, eyes, matt wasn't completely sure yet. he scowled a bit but smiled when he saw the ginger excitedly shaking him.

"flight 69, group d, now boarding," the voice droned. matt pulled tom out from the coffee shop across the lined seats, and to the boarding lady.

"boarding pass and passport, please," the woman said. tom simply grunted and reached into his pocket, pulling out a boarding pass and passport, the passport's few pages being mangled. 

"enjoy your flight," she said, moving on to matt and matt quickly jumping next to tom, who jumped.

matt giggled and looked up at tom, who was a few inches taller than him.

"hey, tom?"

"yeah?"

"what seat are you in?"

"row seven, windo-"

"dibs!"

"shit, fine, window is yours, what's your seat?"

"row seven, middle," matt said, aqua eyes sparkling.

"what a coincidence," tom says. matt doesn't believe in coincidences. then what was it? matt shied away from the term, 'love at first sight.' anyways, he wasn't gay.

he was bisexual.

okay, so he could date tom, unless tom was a no homo bro bro. (yes this was on purpose)

of course matt wouldn't ask a guy he just met if he liked this or that. it would just be weird.

"matt, matt?" matt shot up and saw tom pulling him through the aisles. "matt, are you okay?"

"yep," matt said. he nervously sat in his seat and waited patiently for the instructional video to come on.

"you look tired, matt," tom remarked, looking at matt with a concerned look.

"i'm fine," matt replied, hoping that tom wouldn't keep asking.

"whatever rocks your boat," tom said, turning toward the instructional video. 

after the instructional video tom glanced over to the ginger, whose aqua eyes were drooping.

"matt?"

"wha? what," matt blinked and looked up.

"you look tired, you can rest on my shoulder if you'd like," tom said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"no, no, you would be uncomfortable," matt says. 

"it's all good, just go ahead if you want," tom smiles warmly and leans back, pulling down the arm rest, "if i remember you didn't sleep those five hours of delay in the airport." matt nodded in response.

tom stopped for a second, then asked, "what did you do while i was asleep, matt?"

"u-uh-uhh..." matt's cheeks tinted a bit, and damn he was glad tom didn't see. matt was just about to blurt out he just stared at tom for some of the time. "i, uh, just scrolled around on tumblr and youtube," matt said through his teeth. it wasn't completely a lie, though, it was only a side-task. 

"oh, okay," tom replied, "well, i'll just watch a movie."

"okay."

tom plugged in some earbuds and put on insidious 2. matt stared out the window, watching as the plane took off, his ears flooding with that weird sensation of pressure. he clicked his teeth and his ears sort of popped, the sensation going away almost completely. he sort of went starry-eyed and he did it again, and again, and again.

tom looked at matt and asked, "matt, what the hell are you doing?" matt stopped immediately and flushed a bit, embarrassed.

"just equalizing the pressure in my ears," matt said sheepishly, fiddling with his sweater's collar.

"ok, dork," tom said, sticking out his tongue playfully.

the two went silent. not an awkward silence, just a comfortable little silence as matt's eyes began to shut, his head laying on tom's shoulder.

"have a good sleep, dork," was what matt heard last before he drifted off into sleep.


	4. pretty weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of a venting thingy but still crucial part of the story-

tom pulls out his phone to see a text from his longtime buddy, edd.

cola-army: almost here?

tomb: yep, tho, there's this guy leaning on my shoulder, p weird. :/

tom didn't really want to spoil it, he didn't think the boy resting next to him was all that. he never wanted to admit that he was just doing all this mostly out of pity. pity. the boy looked tired, broken, even unhealthy. tom was sure that the boy could benefit from friends perhaps.

tom was one great lia- i mean, actor. he, in reality hated physical contact and all that lovey dovey shit. oh boy did he hate this.

first, they were on a plane. crowded enough. then a boy he's known for hours is now on his shoulder? god, tom did this just to help. his thoughts were interrupted by another ding on his phone.

cola-army: rlly? odd u let him do tht ;3

tomb: f u c k off.

cola-army: jeez no need to be salty

tom sighed and texts back.

tomb: says the one who ranted for one hour about getting delivered a box of diet cola.

cola-army: fine u caught me :(

tomb: when you get to the airport you better have some smirnoff 

cola-army: done-

the cola lover had sent a picture of a bus advertisement for the alcoholic drink.

tomb: fuck you

cola-army: gtg i almost hit that bmw

tomb: god ok bye

tom stared back up at the insidious movie which had yet to finish. good god he felt guilty. but why? he has no reason. he was helping someone by improving their health and emotions, he guessed? he wasn't completely sure if the boy was getting better. hell he didn't even know if the boy acted like this at his home. maybe in reality the boy was bat shit crazy or he was completely fine. he wasn't sure. all he knew is that he should help regardless.

maybe that was a good thing.

but to him, it wasn't.


	5. how did you get that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written half-asleep at like 2 am so please bear with me. c:

tom's eyes shot open at the sound of the pilot speaking. he was a light sleeper, but damn, he didn't think to this extent.

he turned to meet his face with matt's strawberry-blonde hair, which smelled of honey and well, strawberries. he shrugged matt off his shoulder, which woke up the smaller of the two.

"h-huh," matt stuttered out, eyes fluttering open gently.

"we're here."

"oh."

the sun shone violently in the eyes of matt as he shielded his eyes, tom chuckling slightly at the sight. matt yawned and slowly got up, following after the taller man. matt and tom exited into the airport, arriving at the customs. the ginger thought carefully and filled out his application while tom was struggling with it.

"need help?" the soft voice still managed to scare the shit out of the brunet, who nodded, tinting red slightly as the ginger filled out the flight number and aircraft to the tee. he handed the pen back to tom to fill out all the personal information.

"passport, please," the lady at customs asked. tom reached into his pocket, yeah, a great place to store valuables, to feel nothing but denim.

here tom was, frantically searching for his passport, sweat rolling down the sides of his face. eyes, somehow, filled with panic as he rushed over to the plane, watching the pilot step out.

"have you seen my passport? torn up front,"   
tom quickly asked, voice cracking. he hated to admit that he didn't take care of some of the most important things, such as his passport. he mumbled out a string of curses as the pilot shook his head.

tom looked on the ground where he had walked and entered the line next to matt and sighed again. matt reaches in his pocket and gasps slightly, pulling out the blue book, torn pages and all and a smile finds it's way into the ginger's face as he hands it to the customs officer.

shit, tom was confused. why the hell did matt have his passport. more importantly how'd it get in his pocket?

guess he'd never find out.

tomb: edd im here.


	6. see you later alligator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute shit and departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fluffy and short

cola-army: you know what my car looks like, btw im parked outside terminal b

tomb: k i'll find you

tom's eyes darted up to the signs, one reading, "terminal a."

tom groaned, making his way through the airport, weaving through various people and huffing a bit, tracing the cigarette in his back pocket. 

he looked up to see matt hailing a cab. he shoved his hands in his pockets and tapped him.

"hey, matt," tom said.

"yeah?"

"you have google hangouts?"

"bahahahah!" matt doubled over in laughter. google hangouts? his laughing weakened a bit after he looked to see tom's serious expression. "well, if it's any use to you, i'll write up my gmail." tom nodded as matt scribbled down "matternity@gmail.com" messily on the paper, handing it to tom. 

"see you, matt."

"see you later, alligator." tom snorted a bit when matt said this and waved again.

"in a while, crocodile," tom replied, chuckling some more. matt giggled.

"how soon, raccoon?" matt got in the cab, smiling weakly. he waved at tom, whose smile was still big as ever.

tom smiled back and turned, smile dropping into a normal "tom" face. he stepped out into the parking lot to see a bright green pt cruiser, bumper labeled, "C0L4-B01." he tapped on the glass to see edd jump, tom laughing and waving a bit. 

"hey, pussy," tom spoke as he entered the car.

"shut up, venti," edd replied, smirking.

"just start the damn car, edd."


End file.
